marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devana (Earth-3988)
History Devana, or "Dziewanna," is one of the Dievas, the Slavic gods of Eastern Europe, the Goddess of the Hunt and the sister of the thunder god Perun, born in Iriys, Svarga, to Svarog and Lada. When Svarog attributed shares of his power to his sons, they ultimately turned on each other, and Svarog refused to involve himself. Devana, not wishing to engage in foolish things such as her brothers' "power games" and only wishing for the freedom to hunt in the northern forests with the wind in her hair and the thrill of a good hunt, accepted Perun's leadership unchallenged. Early Years Devana's early exploits mostly took a supporting role in Perun's adventures, which parallel those of his Earth-616 counterpart. In 893 AD, she and Perun were killed by Gorr the God Butcher. Shortly after this incident, both Devana and Perun were revived by the power of their father and brought back to the Svarga domain. Christinanity In 980 AD, when king Vladimir the Great converted to Christianity, and the Dievas were forced back to Svarga at Svarog's determination, Devana remained among the mortals in disguise as a female hunter woman, and although she had never allowed Christian priests to convert her through baptism, she gained a deep understanding of the ways of Christendom. Modern Days Devana helped her brother Dieva Perun regain his divinity when he was stripped of his godhood and bound to an amulet. She hunted the mortal with the amulet in which Perun's powers were locked and managed to somehow free him and restore his divinity. When an increase of global tensions in the superhuman community led to Perun joining the Winter Guard, Devana joined the Guard as well. During one of their earliest missions, Perun and Devana faced Thor Odinson, Namor the Sub-Mariner and She-Hulk. Powers and Abilities Powers Devana possesses the conventional attributes of a Slavic Goddess, but is stronger and more athletic than most. Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians and Nordic Gods, Devana is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting over 85 tons. Superhuman Speed: Devana can move at speeds much greater than the finest human athlete, being capable of running up to 97 mph. Superhuman Agility: Devana's agility, balance, dexterity, and bodily coordination are at levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Devana's reflexes are in levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Devana's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings. She is capable of exerting herself at sustain peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Her flesh and bones are several times denser than human equivalents, contributing to her remarkable strength and mass. Superhuman Durability: Devana's body is highly resistant to physical injury, more so than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures and pressures and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures or concussions without sustaining injury. While she can be rendered unconscious, it is extremely difficult to injure her - even the highest voltage of electricity would only knock her out. Only incineration or dispersing most of her molecules can kill her, and even then her disembodied life essence might survive unharmed, potentially subject to resurrection by mystical means or by a higher power such as Svarog. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Gods, Devana is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. If wounded, she usually heals within minutes or hours. Disease Immunity: Devana is immune to all known Earthly terrestrial diseases. Immortality: Like all Dievas, Devana is functionally immortal and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to the degenerative effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. Energy Manipulation: Devana is capable of manipulating great amounts of lunar energy for a number of purposes. She is able to generate energy from her body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. She is also capable of channeling these energies into creating plagues. Devana can travel back and forth between the dimensional realms of Earth and Slavic gods. She seems able to conjure objects or creatures linked to her at will - making her bow appear as needed, or making animals, such as her sacred Kodiak bear and white wolfs, appear or disappear. Limited Weather Manipulation: Like other Dievas, Devana has some control over the weather - in one case causing severely stormy conditions at seas for days. Invisibility: Devana can become invisible and inaudible to mortals at will and can render others temporarily invisible with her touch. Flight: Devana can levitate and fly, but seldom employs this ability, perhaps because of her zealous devotion to physical athleticism. Shape-Shifting: Devana is capable of changing her form, the exact limits of these powers is unknown. She is capable of altering her appearance to look like other humanoid beings. However, she typically prefers to change into the form of animals. She often chooses the sacred animal forms associated with her as symbols of worship by her followers: female Kodiak bear, Golden wolf, White elk, and Black eagle. Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Devana can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Master Archer: Devana is an master archer with millennia of experience, she often carries a slavic bow and usually wears a quiver full of arrows, either strapped to her back or slung at her hip. A huntress of unparalleled skill, Devana has extensive experience hunting and tracking humans, gods and animals, especially in wilderness settings. Strength level Devana is superhumanly strong, and is able to lift over 85 tons, making her somewhat stronger than average Slavic goddesses who can lift 55 tons. Paraphernalia Transportation Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. Weapons Devana is a master archer and wields an arsenal of arrows with numerous mystical properties. Her arrows can pierce virtually any target, even the Hulk's invulnerable skin, and at least some of her shafts are enchanted. She has used slavic arrows that can return to her hand after piercing their target, and these same arrows can even fell immaterial foes such as energy beings by inflicting severe psychic pain. She has also used silver shafts that change course in mid-flight to follow their targets and explode into a cloud of glowing, clinging dust that numbs a target's mind and dilutes his or her willpower, leaving the target semi-conscious and compliant. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Deities Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Good Characters Category:Russian Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Virokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Atmokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Animal Form Category:Multilingual Category:Marksmanship Category:Bow Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Projectiles Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Hypnotism Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Teleportation Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters